YuGiOh! The New Generation: The Envoy of Terror
by queenofgames90
Summary: The prologue is up! We are introduced to the three main characters and their deck that they employ. What'll happen? Find Out! Please RXR!


All right, here I go again, but before I start, let me start by saying that I am extremely, and I mean extremely, sorry that I never updated my two stories. The truth is that I am way too busy. I am a high school junior and I'm preparing for my senior year at high school, so I have to concentrate on my work and studies and I rarely use the computer, but I am going to try to offer up a big apology by writing a Yu-Gi-Oh! fic. Still, I haven't given up on my Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon/Rainbow Brite Crossover. I'll just do those when I have the time.

Okay! Let's get it started in here!!!!

Whoops, I forgot. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! nor do I own any of the cards created by Konami and Kazuki Takahashi. I'll notify if they are any cards created by me.

**Yu-Gi-Oh! The Envoy of Terror**

**Written by: queenofgames90**

**Prologue: Two Guys, a Girl, and Some Card Games**

The sun shone brightly in the sky as it beat down on a mid-March and it is usually the perfect time for outdoor activities, such as baseball, track, and...dueling?!?

Yes, dueling. The ancient battles for thousands of years, and it is still all the rage this day.

For example:

There were two boys duking it out right now.

One boy was about 15 years old, tall for his age, and had dark brown spiky hair, but the bangs were hanging above his blue-green eyes. He wore a black shirt and blue jeans that looked to be stained with dirt at the knees. He also sported a denim jacket and black leather combat boots.

On his side of the dueling field was a Dark Magician **(2500/2100)** as well as a Magician's Valkyria **(1600/1800), **one in attack mode and one in defense mode respectively. He also had one face-down card in his Spell/Trap zone.

His opponent was also a boy, looked 14. His hair was purple and was slicked back. His eyes were brown and was wearing a yellow sweatsuit.

On his side of the dueling field was a Cyber Twin Dragon (**2800/2100)**, and he also had a face down card. Both boys had Duel Disks strapped around their left arms. Theirs was the newest model used by the students at Duel Academy, except they were normal high school students.

"Your move, Danny. My Cyber Twin Dragon can take anything you can throw at it. You were lucky that Negate Attack protected your lousy sorcerors for one turn, but that's all you have. The next time, my dragon will burn your score to zilch!!" the boy in the sweatsuit said.The boy had 1800 life points, while Daniel, the teen with the Spellcasters, had only 1200.

"We'll just see about that, Ronnie Cruise!" Daniel Tomilson exclaimed as he drew a card. He slid the card he just drew into his Duel Disk.

"I play the Spell De-Fusion! This splits your Cyber Dragon back to two Cyber Dragons!" he exclaimed. With that, the two-headed metal dragon was split to two separate Cyber Dragons (**Both 2100/1600)**.

"Don't think I'm finished yet! Dark Magician, destroy one of his dragons! Dark Magic Attack!"

At Danny's command, the purple-clad magician aimed his staff at one of the dragons and a blast of black magic shot from it, shattering it to bits.

**Danny: 1200 / Ronnie: 1400**

Ronnie shielded himself from the debris, but he smiled as he pressed a button on his Disk.

"You activated my Trap, Call of the Haunted! With this, I can bring back the Cyber Dragon you just destroyed!" he shouted.

With that, Cyber Dragon once again appeared, roaring mightily!

"Man! That thing is starting to bug me! That ends my turn. Let's see what your Cyber Dragon is gonna do to get you out of this!" Danny smirked. Ronnie groaned as he drew his card. He smirked.

"I hope you're happy, 'cause you just pushed me to unleash my most powerful weapon! I play Power Bond! With this, I'll fuse my two Cyber Dragons with a third Cyber Dragon in my hand!! Prepare to meet the last monster you'll ever see!" he cried.

A third Cyber Dragon flew down and merged with the other two dragons and they blended in a swirl of bright light. With that, an ear-piercing roar was heard through the city of Philadelphia! A three-headed metal dragon arose and stared down at Danny with a bloodthirst. **(4000/2800).**

"Say hello to my Cyber End Dragon!

Danny trembled a bit at the sight of the beast. Even the Dark Magician was sweating in anxiety at the sight of it.

"Oh, and to make it even more fearsome, my Power Bond doubles its attack to 8000!" Ronnie yelled.

The dragon roared as it began to glow with an aura of white light as its attack strength doubled (**8000/2800).**

"Finish him!!! Triple Strident Blast!!! Oh yeah, before you get all happy, my dragon has a trampling effect!" he announced as the dragon released three streams of white hot fire towards Danny's Magician's Valkyria.

"You might destroy my magician, but not my life points! Go, Hallowed Life Barrier! By discarding one of my cards, I can reduce any damage I take from you to zero!" Danny exclaimed as he discarded a card from his hand.

The brunette female shrieked as she was shattered into pieces, but Danny's life points were still intact.

"Oh yeah, and thanks to Power Bond, you lose 4000 life points once you end your turn. Looks as if your big plan failed," Danny said, pointing to Cyber End Dragon. It glowed in a violent blast of light and Ronnie was knocked over.

"Damn it!!!!!!" he shouted as he got up. Unfortunately for him, his life points were depleted.

**Danny: 1200 / Ronnie: 0**

"You know, if you use that card, you must find a way to use it correctly without losing all of your life points thanks to Power Bond. If you can do that, you could be as good as Zane Trusdale! I was actually kind of frightened by Cyber End Dragon, by the way. Great duel, Ron!" Danny exclaimed as he walked up.

"Thanks for the advice, and the duel!!!" Ronnie replied. He took his deck out and began fiddling through it.

"Now, what to do, what to do, what to do," he murmured as he walked away.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the back of an old police building, another duel was happening. The first duelist was a young lady about 14 years old. Her eyes were brown and her hair was long and dark brown and was up in a half-ponytail. She wore a short sleeved pink blouse and denim Bermuda shorts. She also had sky blue laceless sneakers.

On her side of the field were a Harpie Lady **(1300/1400)**, a Cyber Harpie Lady **(1800/1300), **and a Whirlwind Prodigy (**1500/1600),** and they were all in defense mode. She had three facedown cards.

Her opponent was a tall muscular man. He was obviously not wearing a shirt and was only sporting a pair of brown shorts. His hair was long, black, and unkempt.

He had Master of Oz on his side of the field (**4200/3700)** on the field in attack position. Unfortunately for the girl, Haley Arnstein, it was his turn.

"I think it's time for you to bite the dust, little girl! Master of Oz, crush her Harpie Lady! Fist From Down Under!" the man, Mike Arniholt, ordered.

The green koala with boxing gloves pounced on Harpie Lady, instantly slugging her and she shattered into pixels.

"There goes part of my defense line," she said to herself. She had 1300 life points left, while Mike was at a strong lead with 3000.

"Your move! Or are you scared that my bear will completely destroy you?" he asked.

"Nope. Not at all!" she exclaimed as she drew a card. She looked at it and smiled.

"Now I sacrifice my Whirlwind Prodigy to call forth the almighty Harpie's Pet Dragon!" Haley cried.

The brown-clothed boy vanished into a cyclone of wind and was replaced with a crimson-skinned dragon with bright green eyes. It roared in delight at the sight of its master, Cyber Harpie (**2000/2500)**. With that being said, Mike scratched his head.

"Wait a moment, did you just summoned a level 7 monster by sacrificing one monster? What's happenin' here?" he asked.

"My Whirlwind Prodigy counts for two sacrifices when I summon a WIND monster! Also, I play Rising Air Current!" Haley cried. She fitted the card in her Field slot and the wind began to blow horrendously. Haley's two monsters screamed in delight as their strength increased. **(1800/1300- 2300/900) (2000/2500- 2500/2100).**

"First off, my Rising Air Current increases all of my WIND monsters attack strength by 500, but decreases their defense by 400. Also, my dragon gains 300 extra attack points for each Harpie Lady on the field!" she explained.

Harpie's Pet Dragon roared as its strength increased (**2800/2100).**

"Harharhar!!!! Both of your monsters are not even near as strong as my Master of Oz! You can't possibly win!!!" Mike laughed.

"Uh, bup bup!! Did I say that I was finished? I play Mage Power!!! This card raises my Harpie's Pet Dragon's attack by 500 for each of my Spell and Trap cards!!! I also equip Cyber Harpie with Cyber Shield, raising its attack by 500!!!" she shouted.

One of the face-down cards, Cyber Shield, was lifted and the armor attached to the harpie, raising its power (**2800/900).**

The second face-down card lifted, and Harpie's Pet Dragon shrieked as its strength skyrocketed (**4800/2100).**

"Uh-oh," Mike murmured.

"I'm afraid your master is about to get dethroned!!! Harpie's Pet Dragon, attack with firestorm breath!"

The dragon blasted a gout of flames from its mouth and it struck the Master of Oz, burning it to a crisp.

**Haley: 1300 / Mike: 2400**

"Cyber Harpie, finish his life points!!" she ordered.

Cyber Harpie flew towards Mike and she slashed him with her sharp claws. Mike shouted in pain.

**Haley: 1300 / Mike: 0**

"How can you destroy my monster?" Mike asked. Haley walked up to him.

"I guess you misinterpreted my plan!!! By setting these cards early in the duel, I waited until the perfect moment to unleash my assault!" she replied. Mike groaned as he got up.

"Thanks very much for the honorable duel, young lady. Good luck in the future," he said, shaking her hand.

"Same to you!" she exclaimed as the two let go of each other's hands and walked away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On another side of a vacant street, another duel was underway. Well, it was well underway.

The first duelist was a female with long dark purple hair and deep green eyes. She wore a red halter and a black pleather miniskirt. She also had long black vinyl boots.

On her side of the dueling field was a Perfect Machine King (**3200/1500) **and a Mechanicalchaser (**1850/800). **The gargantuan machine warrior was stronger due to the fact that Mechanicalchaser was on the field.

The second duelist was a tall young man with long blue hair hanging down in a spiky style to his back. His eyes were the color of pure water.

He obviously had a Water deck because he had a Giant Red Seasnake (**1800/800) **and an Abyss Soldier **(1800/1300)**.

It was his turn.

The boy, Trey Henderson, drew form his deck and looked at the card. The Life Point readings on his Duel Disk were 1700 and his opponent, Layla Harris, had 1500. He smiled at his choice.

"Your Machine monsters may be fearsome, but what will they do if they're waterlogged? I play the Field Spell, Umi!" he exclaimed as he slipped the card into his field slot.

In an instant, the entire field was flooded in water. It seemed as if everything was submerged except for the two duelists.

"Hey! Where are our monsters?" Layla squeaked in a strong Boston accent.

"You'll see. Now my two monsters, emerge from the depths and show your might!!!

With that, the red serpent and the humpback whale-like warrior wielding a trident appeared, strengthed by the watery environment surrounding them. **(1800/800 to 2000/1000) (1800/1300 to 2000/1500).**

"And I'm afraid that your metalheads aren't so lucky! Thanks to Umi, all Machines lose 200 points for their attack and defense totals!" Trey announced.

Perfect Machine King emerged from the water, not exactly looking very perfect anymore **(3200/1500 to 3000/1300). **Mechanicalchaser floated to the surface, its metal body covered in water. It didn't look very happy. **(1850/800 to 1650/600).**

"NO!!!! Not my meachanical beauties!!!!" Layla cried.

"Oh yeah! You're lucky that I don't have any monsters to discard, 'cause your Perfect Machine King would have been unable to protect you from my underwater force! But still, I can make it even weaker by taking out your Mechanicalchaser!

"Abyss Soldier, prod that green machine with sea trident strike!"

Abyss Soldier swam quickly up to Mechanicalchaser and slashed it in two with its trident. The machine exploded into debris. Layla covered her eyes in fright.

**Trey: 1700 / Layla: 1150**

With Mechanicalchaser gone, Perfect Machine King's score dropped even further. **(2500/1300)**

"You're lucky your monster is still strong enough to stay! I'll conclude my turn by placing this card face down! Try and take down my army now!" Trey exclaimed.

Layla groaned and drew a card.

"You'll pay for that! Perfect Machine, eliminate Abyss Soldier. Avenge Mehcanicalchaser with storming barrage!!" she ordered.

With that, compartments in Perfect Machine King's armor opened and thousands of missiles were fired from the said compartments. With that, Abyss Soldier was hit and was instantly destroyed.

**Trey:1200 / Layla: 1150**

"Hahaha!! Not even your best monsters can stand up to my Perfect Machine King! You may as well just surrender right now!" Layla cackled.

"What you really need is a speech lesson, Layla. How about I start with lesson one, never say the 'surrender' to my face, especially when I don't even wanna! My move!!!" Trey cried as he another card. He looked and smirked.

"Sorry, Layla, but you're about to be sent back to Boston! The card I just drew was System Down. I put this in my deck especiialy for this duel. All I have to do is give up 1000 life points and with that, all machines on the field and in the graveyard are removed from play. Buh bye, Kingman!"

A burst of lightning was shot form the sky and Perfect Machine King was struck and instantly vanquished.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!" Layla shouted.

"Learn a different word next time we meet! Giant Red Seasnake, finish her!!!"

The red snake rammed into Layla and she fell smack into the water in defeat.

**Trey: 200 Layla: 0**

"See ya, don't wanna be ya!" Trey smiled as he walked away. Apparently, he didn't like Layla's brash rude attitude and didn't even bother saying anything to her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As all of the duels concluded, in a distant land, a man in a white cloak walked into an empty room. Well, techniqually, it wasn't.

There was a huge crystal ball right in the middle of the room.

He walked up to it and waved his gloved hand over. With that, the following scenes were played.

The first was Danny, the duelist with the Spellcasters. He was taking a bite out of a Philly Cheese Steak sandwich.

Then, the scene changed to Haley walking towards her house. She used the Harpies.

The last shows Trey sitting by the sea listening to his walkman. He was the duelist who used the water monsters to destroy Layla's machines.

The cloaked man looked over with an interested smile.

"These three duelists may be the ones... to save the world. I just hope that they are up to the challenge."

_**Trey: Whoa!!! Just who is this man, and what does he want with us??? **_

_**Haley: Quit panicking, Trey! We'll find out soon enough!!!  
**_

_**Danny: Yeah. Just what is happening here? Find out next on the first episode, "The Beginning of Destimy!"**_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I'll start with the next chapter as soon as I can. Right now, I am really tired. Please R and R!!!!!


End file.
